


Criminal

by bbaekbuns



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, College Student Peter, Cum Play, M/M, Minor Violence, Ned Leeds but only mentioned, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbaekbuns/pseuds/bbaekbuns
Summary: In which Peter Parker gets rescued from a mugger
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 77





	Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> I found this old thing, it was dated back to 2012! omg  
So I figured I changed a few things and made it Quentin and Peter
> 
> Inspired by Britney Spears's Criminal  
Do check it out, it's a nice song :)

The rain came down pouring, caught everybody off guard and causing the rush of activities to be held in a tight space. Peter sighed, taking a deep breath, prepping himself to run towards the subway station, leaving the comfort shade of the store. He could make it if he ran, there will be a train coming soon. Peter held close his old raincoat; it doesn’t fit him well but he thanks May for sneaking it in his backpack. Despite being young Peter consistently forgot to bring his umbrella.

Making his way down to the subway, he was met by the door closing and soon the large bullet like vehicle escapes his vision. Peter let’s out a sound of protest before sitting down on the tile covered floor hoping that a miracle train comes by. He glanced above his head, another 15 minutes until the next one. Moments like this Peter regretted taking over Ned’s shift at the retail store. Yet, he was human and a student to say the least, he needed the money.

Few minutes in reality felt like hours, he could miss his bus if he waits for the next train. The deserted station was giving him chills or was that the weather? Peter stood up after a useless debate and walked outside of the station, by a miracle the rain has stopped. The streets began to fill up with people again, which gave him a sense of reassurance. He wasn’t familiar with this part of the city, honestly. 

Companied with his airpods and Spotify premium he found a sense of security walking amongst the crowd. He remembered Ned took a shortcut the other day when the two decided to head home together. Peter recall it was faster than taking the train, because the track actually goes around his area.

A diner sign came to his attention, it triggered his memory. He stopped his track, took a left turn to the dark alley. Funny, he remembered it being shorter instead the mirror brick wall seems to continue forever. When a dark shadow tackled him on the alley wall between the two tall building he gasped and the stranger let’s out a low chuckle. Snatching his phone and airpods off of him. 

“Nice stuff you got.” the guy said as he slides Peter’s stuff in his pocket. Peter grunts, the impact of his back hitting the rough brick wall was quite the shocker. He had been pushed before but he was sure Flash was still holding back. 

“Give it back, man,” Peter was by nature a brave kid and he didn't care who the hell he is messing with as long as he doesn't like it, he will try to fight back. However tonight he wished he hadn’t said that. As the pain on his back subdue, reality sinks in and he could clearly see the robber. Big guy probably twice his size, bald and scary behind all reason.  
“You dare speak back to me?" the robber said and pushed Peter back on the wall. Both of his had gripping tightly on his shoulder, trying to drive him into the wall. Peter lets out a pained growl. His blood ran cold when he realizes his feet was dangling at least 10 inches of the ground. Peter thinks he’s going to die. 

Until the guy let’s go of him, throwing him to the opposite side of the alley. Peter’s body swung like a ragdoll embarrassingly. The side of his head hitting a fallen brick, tearing up the skin. The smell of iron mixing with the after-rain reek of damp garbage wasn’t something he would like to relive. He whimpered at the pain and tried to push off the wet concrete ground. His head was slightly pounding. Peter was lying if he didn’t feel a single tear threatening to escape from his soft brown eyes.

The bald guy was about to give him a kick in the stomach until he receives one in his sides himself. Oh, that was fun to witness. Peter cracked a weak smile to no one. The body slams down against the concrete. Splashing dirty puddle water on Peter’s trousers, it was ruined the moment he was thrown like a disgusting piece of laundry anyways. 

“Shit...” he let out a pitiful growl and the new stranger approaches the robber’s head, kicking him good on the face, instantly knocking the day light out of him. Damn, Peter cringes a little at the brutality. His savior crouch down before the unconscious man, back facing the student. His hand rummaging everywhere. Searching the pockets of the other male thoroughly soon Peter saw him pulled out his phone and airpods. 

He’s probably a mugger too. Peter sighed in defeat; he wasn’t being saved. This guy probably has a gun since Peter just witness an assault. For sure he couldn’t run away from this guy, the two have the same statue and this one seems to be an upgrade on the muscle aspect. 

“Are you ok?” came a low, baritone voice laced with worry. Peter focuses his sight snapping back to reality. Was he imagining things? Sounds like this one is concern about his wellbeing. 

“Um, yeah…” He stood up straight, offering Peter his hand. Peter blames the crack on his head for taking the guys hand and allowing him to wrap his right arm around the small of his waist, supporting his wobbly legs. From this point of view Peter could make out the stranger’s face in spite of poor alley lighting, he still thanks the lord for making his night better.

He was wearing a leather jacket, white t-shirt underneath it. Peter never told anyone not even his best friend Ned that he absolutely adores men with beard and this guy delivers it nice and well. Peter sighed dreamily when he hits the bonus, deep baby blue eyes that bore to his soul. Peter would follow this man jump off a cliff, for sure. 

The man ruffles Peter’s hair, before shoving his stuff to the owner’s chest. 

“Want me to take you to the hospital?” he offered, moving a strain of Peter’s hair away from his dirty face to inspect the wound. Peter ducked his head down, clearly compromised with the touching. 

“Please no hospital,” Peter said safely placing his retrieved items in his backpack. He was glad he didn’t have to report his missing phone to May. This would be a lot more complicated.

“Alright. My place then?”

\--

Peter entered the run-down building. it was small, almost as small as his apartment, almost. There was a messy king size bed laying against a white locker. Pretty odd room décor, but he shouldn’t judge. The doors were all closed except for one. Like a little puppy his whole figure perked up, curious. He carefully made his way towards it. Pretty sure what the owner doesn’t mind him looking around. So, he took a peek and like he had thought before, a silver gun was sitting there.

The guy wasn’t armed when he went out earlier. Although he could have two guns. Peter picked up the man killing object, to his surprise it weights quite some pounds contrary to its size. He assumed it was hard to aim with it as well. Now he knows why police officers never always hits their target first shot.

“Hey, what are you doing, kid?” The blue-eyed god (Peter can call him whatever he wants) came back. He was sweet enough to patch up Peter’s wounds and gave him clean t-shirt and sweatpants. Peter shrugged, gun swinging carelessly.

“Wow, let me take that away from you.” He took the gun from Peter’s hand gently; his touch lingers before putting it back where it belongs. Peter looked up at the guy, their height difference is perfect and he couldn’t help but adores those sea blue eyes looking down on him, devouring him. Peter suddenly wondered 'why the hell did he decide it was safe to come with him?'

"Sorry, I was just looking around. You know... I think, I've seen you somewhere before,” The man lets out a low chuckled as he went to the table and grabbed the newspaper, bringing it to Peter’s face. Peter frowned at the sudden action. But before a single word could escape his lips, he recognizes the news. It was a week ago, big robbery on a bank across town. The older smirk as he saw the shock expression on the youngers face

“That’s y-you?” Peter whispered pointing at the obvious picture of the same man standing in front of him. 

“That's me, Quentin Beck at your service.” Beck leaned in closer and nibble on his right ear, grabbing the paper from Peter’s hand, throwing it to the other side of the room. The next move was unexpected for both male, especially Peter. Peter pulled the older male to a heated kiss, hands cupping the side of his face forcefully. 

Playing with his tongue, Beck let out a low moan, lifting the boy off of his feet. Slender legs automatically envelop the sturdy hip. He was light as a feather, so delicate yet tempting to be broken. Beck broke away from the kiss to start sucking on the smooth expand of Peter’s neck leaving a noticeable mark

Peter snapped, suddenly pushing the guy away from him. No idea what gotten to his mind. His hand came to his throbbing neck, rubbing at the sore spot where Beck had just been

“Fuck...” Peter hissed in frustration. He couldn’t even imagine the face May is going to put if she sees the angry red and blue mark on his skin. Though Beck only chuckled, realizing what he had done and was very proud of his work. The younger look up and saw the man's smirking face

“Don’t worry, honey. It’ll go away,”

“Why the hell am I in the-most-wanted-person-in-the-city's place?" Peter mumbled to himself to which Beck laughed, low and he didn’t miss how even as simple as that could excite Peter. The kid was like an open book to him. 

“Maybe you like the danger that comes with," Peter rolled his eyes, hands loosen around the wide expand of Beck’s shoulder. Unconsciously rubbing the tense muscle, almost affectionately. He decided not to make more eye contact with Beck afraid of falling to his spell, but something kept him away from doing so. 

Déjà vu, Peter was slammed to the mattress. Well, he should at least give Beck some credit, he carefully places Peter’s smaller body in the middle of his soft almost silk like covers. Peter looks good, hair messy, a little dirty, helplessly under a man probably twice his age, oh so ready to have his way with him. Peter hurriedly slides his given t-shirt above his head. 

Beck licked his lips as he stood up, enjoying the smooth expand of Peter’s whole torso. Those pink perky nipples are making him salivate, he slowly unbuckles his own belt. He was going to throw them to the far corner of his dungy excuse of a room but the kid seems to have a different thought as his chocolate brown eyes follows the leather strap.

“What are you thinking, puppy?” Beck couldn’t miss the sound of his breath hitched at the new nickname. Beck wasn’t much of a talker, but seeing the helpless kid at the alley stir something in him that just wants to gather Peter in his arm and spoil him.

“Want me to tie you up?” It was only for a split second the brown of Peter’s eyes flashes with fear. As tempting as his prey in fear, he wasn’t a ruthless man. Beck leans down leaving a tender kiss under Peter’s left eye whilst caressing his cheek. Throwing his belt to god knows where.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to do anything you wouldn’t be comfortable with,”

Peter was somehow disappointed, he won’t admit that out loud, but he was also grateful Beck might rob a bank but sure he wasn’t those psychotic rapists. He eyes Beck as the other undress. Slowly discarding his jacket and shirt. Peter stir when he saw how ripped Beck was. His shoulder seems to head on forever. Beck has nice pecs and Peter began to wonder what else is big besides his entire upper body. 

Peter sighed in pleasure as the other help himself on Peter’s neck, continuing where they left off. Beck didn’t waste any time moving down and finally getting his lips around those tempting pink nipples. Whilst Beck unconsciously grinding their hips together his thick fingers snaked from his chest tweaking the already erect nipple on to Peter’s slim hips before it hooked around the hem of Peter’s sweatpants. In one swift motion he manages to pull down both of his pants and briefs. Peter gasped hand tightening around Beck’s biceps. The sudden air change on his hot member was sending waves of shivers down his spine.

“Oh,” Peter instinctively spread his legs, making room for Beck to get more comfortable. His dick trapped between Beck’s abs and his tummy as Beck presses more weight on the younger. Peter bucked his hips begging, loving any means of contact against his erection. 

“God kid, aren’t you a dream. What’s your name, honey?” Beck pulled away just enough to look at the dazed eyes. His eyelids flutters open at the attention. Peter was obedient always looks people in the eyes, eager to please. 

“Peter Parker,”

“Well Peter, we are going to have lots of fun together,” Beck undo his pants, finally sliding off those old jeans. Peter was welcome with a pleasant sight of Quentin Beck’s dick. From that moment on Peter is determine to make that gorgeous meat fit in him, no matter what. 

Beck slides off the mattress, down between the youngers legs and nipped in his inner thighs. Rubbing his nose to the soft scent of the kid’s legs. Peter threw his head back as he felt a chill ran down when Beck began mounting the flesh. Oh, the tingles of Beck’s beard against his skin. When Beck stood up, Peter felt cold. He had the courage to give the other a pout. Beck then took his own dick and rub it against Peter. Their tips running against each other exchanging precum. Peter was gripping the sheets so hard he swore his nails had ripped through them 

"Oh god...." Peter hissed as he threw his head back when Beck began slowly moving his hand. Beck’s palm was so big and warm it captivates Peter how he manages to massage them both. The older let out a low satisfied moan when Peter thrust up on to his grip. 

"You like that, Pete?" Peter nodded unconsciously; eyebrow furrowed in concentration. Beck could hear Peter’s breath getting short and slightly labored, might as well not, he thought as his other hand fondles with his new puppy’s balls. Just like that Peter shuddered and he came all over his stomach, some catching on between Beck’s fingers. 

"Oh, so good… Mr. Beck, please," Beck stopped, he never thought hearing his name like that coming from a stranger would sound so splendid. Beck began gathering the cum on Peter’s stomach. He was pleased however when he notices Peter was ready to lick his hand clean, mouth open so willingly, wet pink tongue poking out. Hungry for any single drop available

“Do you want to lick my hand clean?” Beck showed the cum gathered on his fingers and kid he not, Peter’s mouth opens wider trying to welcome him with open arms. As much as Beck wants to shove his fingers down Peter’s throat he apologizes with a silent look. Peter tilts his head to the side, confuse. But his answers came soon when Beck began spreading the cum on the youngers entrance, sliding a fingers in.

God it’s dirty but Peter loves it. The conventional lube was cold and watery but with his own cum, it was sticky and warm. Peter wondered what would it feel like for Beck to come in him, fill him up real-good. 

After a few seconds feeling the younger loosen up Beck adds another finger, carefully studying Peter’s face for any sign of discomfort. But all Beck got was his sanity slipping off even before he could enter the young boy. Beck wasn’t sure until now that through eye contact could make people cum. Third finger in and that was when Beck stumbles upon those magical bundles of nerve that made Peter jumped and moaned like a pup in heat. Oh god Beck better get in him before he comes undone

“Mr. Beck, oh, please please please,” Beck didn’t spare another minute, he pulled his fingers out, spit on it before pumping his dick a few times and sliding in Peter’s hole like he owns it. He does now. 

Peter felt everything was hot and cold at the same time. Beck hovering over him was too much of a sight. He stared at those hypnotizing blue eyes. Peter couldn’t recite who clout who but he was glad to get lost together. As he felt Beck was now buried deep in him, he became hyperaware of how he manages to get to this point in life.

“Good, kid?” Peter nodded not trusting his voice. Beck chuckled, elbows resting on the side of Peter’s head. Beck pulled out slowly, almost all the way before slamming back inside. Peter shudders, his eyes shut as the wave of pleasure came down like a lighting strike. 

It was no different for Beck he never felt this much pressure around his dick since his first time doing it back in high school. Where have Peter been all his life? Beck began moving in a steady medium pace. The sound of skin slapping builds up as the sound of bed squeaking grew louder. Peter’s little huff falls to a perfect sync. 

“Mr. Beck…” Peter whines with his name attach to it when Beck angles his thrust at a particular spot. As much as he wants to do this all day all night, he was eager to see Peter’s face when he spills inside of his warmth. 

“Harder, please,” the kid isn’t shy on asking and Beck in generous enough to give into Peter’s demand. So, their pace picked up and Peter began contributing to their symphony, his movements were erratic and thrusting up wasn’t a piece of cake either. Couldn’t really blame the kid on that. 

Peter’s eyes shut close mouth opening up in a silent scream, head thrown back to the mattress. Hair sticking on his forehead and all over the place as he cum the second time that evening. Beck grunts, at the sudden pressure around his dick, 

“Shit, Peter. I’m going to come,” Beck last few thrusts was brutal, animalistic, wild and Peter doesn’t seem to mind the sudden change of heart. Both moaned in unison as Peter felt Beck’s warm cum flooded in him, accompanied by deeper thrust, instinctively human nature

“Hmmm, so good, so warm,” Peter closes his eyes as he felt the other’s eyes on him, looking down with admiration. 

A good half minute has pass and the two finally split, trying to catch their own breathing. Both looking up at the worn-down ceiling, light was dim coming from outside of the building. Peter sat up first, and immediately caught Beck’s attention when he saw Peter was scooping up cum, his cum from his own hole. Beck abruptly faces his attention towards the kid. Peter’s dainty fingers slide in his loose opening and easily pick up some running out. 

Peter has his eyes on Beck when he brought his fingers, full of Beck’s cum to his mouth and began licking at it in wide stroke of his tongue. Beck moaned at the sight, and Peter had the guts to go back to scoop up more and repeatedly enjoy licking it off his fingers. 

“Fuck, honestly Peter, where have you been all my life?”


End file.
